kingdoms_of_ekatafandomcom-20200215-history
Asuka Fuck
Asuka is a normal farmer, from the southern of the capital of Ekata. Her family comes from a small valley at the border of the soutern land, land of the orcs, and the capital. At the age of 6 years her whole family died in an brutal attack from the orcs. She must look, how the orcs, burn her father to death, and rape her sisters, before all of them get impaled on spears. She only mannage to escape, because he hide under a pile of corpses. After that traums event she begana life as a traveling orphan child. To survive in the world, she must sell her body or stealing from others. At the age of 12 , slave traders catched her and sell her to an assasin guild where she been trained well. She was good, but after 5 jears of murdering she flee, because she dont want to life like that anymore. She hides in the shadows and traveling from town to town. Her Name she use is not her formal name. She renamed herself at her time in the assasin guild. Its a combination of an desire and a funny fact. Her first Name Asuka (tomorow) was grown out of the desire to see the sunrise of tomorow. Not to die. To survive. Day after day. Her last name Fuck. Only because she often hear that. ~Whos there? Asuka ? FUUUUUUCCCKKKkkkk.......*dead* After 4 years of traveling around the world ,she finaly sattels down at the capital of Ekata, there she build a little Farm, and tryed to live a normal live.She have a couple of chickens, two horses and the golden goose at her farm. Besides that, there growns potatoes and strawberrys, and on a little secret field, some heavy toxic herbs* After a short time in the Kingdom, she meet Belatrix. It was love on the first sight. On the basic of this relationship, she let herself transform into a succubus. Her powers in this form are not really high. Her strenght increase to an level where she can break bones, or lift up people without any problems. In conjuction with her Wolfblood her true power is her quickness. She is even faster than her beloved teacher Bellatrix. In contrast to her shy, sometimes really childish character, she love to torture people. Of most of her victims she thinks that they are evil, but that is rarely an objective thought. Through her wolfblood she has a constant desire for the consuming of flesh, so it happens sometimes that she atacks randomly people and let them disappear. After a couple of Time, she finaly marryed Bellatrix. The ceremony was on the little bridge, where Bellatrix and she have give each other a important promise. In her Honeymoon, Asuka get impregnated from Bellatrix, but thats only possible because of an little charm, she gets from Zilche, queen of the Elves at her wedding. Items of use: -She have 2 Daggers, one holy and one that she have corupted my her own. The are forged out of an holy Sword, she have get as a wedding gift. - Ring of Protecion. A gift from Kyroo, the master blacksmith. Its stops the pain, she would get, if she get hurts, and raise her physical defense power highly. But she dont use the ring much. She loves the pain. - Her loveliest weapon is her own occeorus tail, that is covered with hard and sharp spikes, and at the tip it has a sharp and pointy speer like blade. Just sharp like her fingernails.